


Weekly Writting Chanllanges 2019

by SuperPuppies



Category: Big Wolf on Campus, Original Work, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPuppies/pseuds/SuperPuppies
Summary: These are my weekly writing prompt stories. I challenge myself to a new prompt each week in an attempt to get my creative juices flowing. There are only 2 rules for myself I cannot research anything but I can ask those around me if it’s something I really don’t know about. And I cannot edit when typing out the hand written story (thought I have been known to add a little bit more just not change what was originally written.)These stories tend to have characters I have already written about or from fandoms I enjoy just to make things a bit simpler in my head but not always. They range from a few lines to over 40 pages because sometime a story just has to get itself on paper and sometimes it’s a real struggle. But as I have written in the front of every Weekly Challenge notebook. “They don’t have to be good they just have to be written.” And I just keep telling myself that on the struggle weeks.  I do hope you all enjoy them!
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill, Tommy Dawkins/Merton Dingle





	1. River’s companion

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story that started it all, I don’t recall the exact date because I didn’t start the challenge until about a year later but this is the story that triggered it in my head. Truthfully I don’t even remember the prompt. (I have a bit of a better system for that now.)  
> For the first half or two third of this story my main character doesn’t have a name and that started as me just refusing to give another voice any foot holed in my head as I have way too many characters who just pop up and tell me a short story randomly anyway. But it finally got to a point where I have two female characters in one room and we needed one. And as those who were around me when I was writing this one can tell you in the beginning it was going to be shorter but halfway through the two main characters meeting each other I just knew they were soulmates and so it went on.  
> So, if you like detectives, sweet and snarky-ish bar keeps and a touch of the supernatural this is a fun little romp of a tale.  
> This story contains implied sex, so now you know.

**River's Companion**

The cold grey walls, to dark to be clinical but pushing heavily into industrial were barren. The two-way glass shines in the fluorescent light washing out her reflection. Her soft peaches and cream skin and ashen brown mid back length hair tied back into a messy fishtail braid look almost white in the glass. Her hands are folded on her lap almost primly. The officers that had brought her in here had left her in the room alone in an attempt to make her sweat. She’s been through things similar to many times to be concerned by it. Though she does get a small amount of pleasure from watching their confusion as they observe how calm she is. To help pass the time she pops her shoulders and rolled her neck.

The door opens and a disheveled, unkempt man in what she assumes is his late thirties though it is clear that stress and lack of sleep have aged him onto looking like he was in his late forties, stomps in pushing the door closed behind him. “I’m Detective Rolif,” He says opening the manila envelope he had tucked under his arm. “And you have some explaining to do.” He locks eyes with her for the first time and she notes they are a soft gray green and hardened by the human tragedy he deals in daily.

“Oh?” She gives him a gentle eyebrow raise before attempting to continue but stops herself when he tosses a pile of photos onto the steal table. She glances down at the photos and immediately sees herself at the latest inauguration a dark smile on her face. She shifts her gaze to Detective Rolif to confer that he actually wants her to look through them. He gives a slight nod. She pushes the inauguration photo to the side and finds another one of herself in the protest line against the Vietnam War. The next image is at Pearl Harbor as she assisted in the treatment of wounded soldiers. The next had her at the trial of Baby Face Nelson, yet another showed her in the crowd at the opening of the Eiffel Tower in 1889. She lifts her eyes back to detective Rolif, a picture of pure confusion.

Detective Rolif leans across the table towards her. “Who are you?” his voice is low, almost threatening.

A dark smirk creeps onto her face as she watched the curiosity play in his grey green eyes. “That isn’t what you want to ask me.” she keeps her eyes locked on his. They could be pretty, if it weren’t for the dark bags under them and the frown lines around them.

“It isn’t?” He frowns.

“No, it isn’t.” The smirk grows on her face.

“What do I want to ask?”

“Mhmm?” She gives a small shrug.

“What are you?” He slams his hands down onto the table in frustration.

A smile brakes out across her face, confident and cocky. “Ah, there it is.” His eyes narrow. “What do you think I am?”

“Stop that.”

“I’m just curious.”

“What are you?” He leans farther over the table.

“Currently, I am watching a man try to intimidate me for reasons unknown and as such am mildly confused.” He shifted back slightly. “Has it occurred to you that I might be a model who does a lot of historically themed photo shoots?”

“These aren’t recreations.” He stands back up and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Oh, really? Maybe they are just really good ones.” She leans back in her chair.

“They are not recreations.” He narrows his eyes at her in bubbling frustration.

“Okay let's say they aren’t recreations. What does it matter?”

“What are you?”

“Why does it matter to you?”

Detective Rolif lets out a heavy sigh. “As far as I can tell you are at least two hundred years old, how is that possible?”

“Two hundred? Two hundred! The oldest photo you have here is from the opening of the Eiffel Tower which was march of 1889, so at most, by your logic I am one hundred and thirty.”

Detective Rolif smirks thinking he’s got her cornered. “The oldest photo in that pile is from the opening of the Eiffel Tower. I have older ones.”

“Older ones, oh no!” She puts her left hand to her cheek with a soft shrug. “They can’t be that much older. I mean do you even know when the camera was invented?”

The detective finally sits down across from her, a haughty smirk on his lips. “It doesn’t matter, I have paintings and sketches of you.” She places her elbow on the table top with a low hum. “They date back to the sixteen hundreds.”

“Do they?” She places her chin in her palm as she leaned forward. “I’m starting to think you’re obsessed with me. Do I need to get a restraining order?”

“What are you?”

“Why does it matter?”

“What are you?”

“Why does it matter?”

“You are going to tell me what you are, what makes it so you’re still alive.”

“Until you tell me why you want to know I’m not going to tell you a damned thing.”

“Do you want to be locked up?”

“Two-part answer.” she leaned back in her chair again. “First, what in the world would you arrest me for? Second, according to you I have all the time in the world, what’s a few years to me then?”

He watches her for several long heartbeats. “Were you made into this or have you always been one?”

“One what? I still don’t know what you think I am.”

“I don’t know, a, a vampire or something.” this time the frustration softens him and he slumps down in his chair.

“Is that what this is about? You think I’m a vampire and what, I’m going to go on a murder spree, possibly create a hive of my own?”

He glances down at the table, a small show of embarrassment. Her head tilts to the left ever so slightly as she wonders if she’s hit the nail a bit too hard on the head. “No, not exactly.”

Her face softens. _oh dear, this has to do with someone in particular._ she inhales deeply. “No, I am not a vampire.”

He lets out a soft sigh, it might be relief. “Can you make more like you?”

“Not the way I’m guessing you want me too. In answer to an earlier question, I was not made this way I simply am this way. If there are to be more, they will be born this way.”

“I see.” The dejection is palpable. “So, what are you?”

“I am an eternal, I pose no threat to you mortals. I am simply an observer.” He scrunches his face up and frowns. “I have a question for you Detective Rolif, why did you bring me in here?”

“I’m dying.”

“Are you now?”

“Testicular cancer.”

“That is a shame for a man so young. It’s a rather unpleasant way to go.”

“That's why I was hoping you could change me.”

“Ah yes, I’m afraid that isn’t possible, but I will offer you this. I have watched thousands of friends die and I will be here for you should you seek someone who understands loss.”

Detective Rolif gives her a soft quick smile, she reaches across the table motioning for him to hand her the pen in his breast pocket. He handed it over without question. Opening the folder again she writes her name and number. “Thanks.”

“Of course. Now is there another reason I’m here or did you pull me into your place of business for a personal reason.”

“Right,” He re-bundles the photos back into the folder. “About that, you witnessed a robbery last month.”

“Yes.”

“We have reason to believe that the robbers were part of the white dragons and that they are attempting to locate any and all witnesses.”

“I see, so what am I supposed to do with this information?”

“I,” He paused and glanced at her. “I don’t know, can you die?”

“AH- so you think they aim to kill me.”

“Yeah, can they?”

“Kill me? Yes, not that its ever stuck before though.”

“Oh.” Detective Rolif chuckles unnerved.

“So, what would you like me to do, if I suspect these Dragons are nearby?” She folds her hands back onto her lap.

“You should call us, well me.” He looks down at the tabletop tapping his pen against it.

“So, you’re the officer assigned to me.” 

“Yes,”

“You do, of course, realize how creepy everything you've just done comes across.”

“I’m starting to. I can see about having someone else assigned as your contact.”

“No, it’s fine just as long as you’re aware.”

“I am.”

“Good,” She claps her hands to her knees. “Do you have a card or something.” Detective Rolif reaches into the inner breast pocket of his jacket and pulls out a silver card case. Opening it he hands her a card. “Thank you, now if there isn’t anything ells. I have appointments to keep.”

“You’re free to go.”

“Thanks for the warning, and do feel free to call me if you need to talk or if you just want a drink.” she stands and pockets the card.

“Thank you for coming in today.” Detective Rolif offers her his hand and they shake farewell. 

“Of course.” She turns and walks from the room.

It was seven weeks later when her phone rang at eleven forty-six in the evening. Detective Rolif’s name flashed onto the screen, she sat up from where she had been lounging across her sofa, soft ethereal music drifting from the speakers on the far wall. She smirked to herself and swiped across the screen to answer. “Hello, Detective.”

“Uhg, Hel, hello.” he sounds surprised that she answered though it could be surprised that he called in the first place.

“Is there something I can do for you, Detective?”

“Umm, I, I'm sorry for calling so late.”

“It’s fine.”

“You said I could talk to you about my…” His voice fades out.

“Of course. Would you like to meet? I know of a quiet bar where we can have some privacy.”

“I don’t know about that. I”

“I, by no means, want to pressure you but most people find these conversations easier face to face.”

He sighs heavily then goes silent for several long heartbeats. “Yeah, that’s probably true. Text me the address.”

“Of course, I can be there in fifteen minutes.”

“Right, see you then.” He hung up, she sent the address and cleaned up her cup of tea before changing.

Ten minutes later she walked through the old brass doors of **Styx**. Stopping at the bar she tapped her knuckles on the counter. “Hey, Boss lady, what brings you back here? Or do you just hate having time to yourself?”

“Marcus, I have a guest coming shortly, a Detective Rolif. When he arrives get him whatever he likes and bring him to my booth.”

“Sure thing, you want your usual?”

“Yes, and some of those nibbles I like. If you would be so kind.” Marcus smiles his award-winning smile at her. She simply narrows her eyes and turns towards her booth. She’s seen to many young women fall for that smile in their time together.

“I’ll have them to you in two shakes of my sweet, sweet ass.”

“Don’t hurt yourself now.” She smiles walking away from him, towards the booth in the back-left corner. The bar is quiet, though that is to be expected of a Wednesday. Only the regulars are settled in their places, some reading, musing and listening to the soft violin music being piped in tonight. She settles into the soft leather of the high-backed booth and pulls off her hooded sweatshirt.

Five more minutes had barely passed when Marcus leads Detective Rolif over to the booth along with her whiskey sour. “Have a seat Detective.” 

Detective Rolif slid into the booth, a bourbon on the rocks glass in his hand. “I’ll have those nibbles out to you in just a bit.” Marcus tosses over his shoulder, walking back to the bar.

“Thank you, Marcus.”

“You come here often?” Detective Rolif asked looking into his glass. She tilts her head to the right with a quick smile.

“You could say that, you didn’t look into me at all after we spoke did you.”

He shakes his head slightly, looking up at her. “Should I have?”

A warm smile eases onto her lips. “No need, I will gladly share my story. I own Styx.” She motions around them to the bar. “It’s a place of quiet reflection for me in the noise of the city.”

“It’s nice,” He glances around the dimly lit room. “Quiet, Comfortable.”

“Thank you, most nights we have live music. You should come by and see it.”

“That would be nice.” He sips his drink turning back to her.

Marcus slid a plate of mini quiches and meat pies onto the table between them and disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

“Was there something in particular you wanted to talk about or did you just want to see how it goes?”

“I think, I just wanted to talk. To be honest I can’t believe I called you let alone came down here to meet with you.”

“I see.”

“I don’t mean to offend you. I know how bad that sounded. I just don’t know a better way to say it.” he drops his gaze to his drink again.

“I never did ask you; how did you find all those photos of me?”

He keeps his eyes on his drink and lets out a nervous chuckle. “Well actually, my niece is in art school and the last time she came to visit me she was showing me some of the photos her professor had been talking about in class. And I noticed your face kept popping up over and over again. I didn’t think too much of it, you know how some people look like historical figures.” She nodded but he isn’t paying attention. “But then maybe two or three days later I was at a crime scene and one of the uniforms was taking your statement and you looked so familiar. My instincts just kind of took over and the next thing I knew I had found you all over the world, all throughout time.” His face lights up as he laughs a genuine sound. For the first time she sees he is a handsome man, his face is creased by stress, worry and laughter. The salt and peppering of his auburn, short fluffy hair offsets the warm gray green eyes. “I sound like I’m obsessed with you; I promise I don’t mean you any harm.” He sobers from his laughter and locks eyes with her. “It’s just that you’re the only person I’ve told about my cancer.”

“Why haven’t you told your family?” She leaned on the table, concerned that he would talk to a stranger instead of his family. This question opened the floodgates. His concern of over worrying his sister and niece. How he feared losing his work before he was ready to should they find out he was sick. While the detective spilled out his concerns Marcus moved silently in and out refilling drinks and nibbles.

“Excuse me.” Marcus politely interrupted. “It’s time for me to head out, is there anything else you two need before I go?”

“Go? What time is it?” She asked glancing down at her watch, a quarter to five glared back at her. “Wow, okay, is everything closed down?”

“Yes ma'am, patrons have gone home, tables are bussed, kitchen is closed and cleaned, cash collected and locked up, everything is done except for your table.”

“Alright, thank you. I think we are good here. I can take care of anything else we’ll need. Get some rest, I’ll see you tonight.”

“Yes Ma'am, See you tonight.” Marcus turned toward the door, “Text me so I know you got home safe.”

“Thank you, Marcus!” she shouts after him, he waves as the door clicked shut behind him. She turned back to detective Rolif shaking her head. The detective was looking down at his own watch.

“I’m so sorry.”

“What?” She tilted her head confused.

“I didn’t mean to keep you out so late. I’m so sorry, I should head out and let you get home yourself.” Detective Rolif said standing.

“It’s fine, there is no need to rush off.”

“No, you’ve been so kind already, I couldn’t knowingly keep you up any longer.”

“If you’re sure.”

“Yes, Thanks for this. I feel a lot better.”

“Well that’s good to hear,” She stood and collected their glasses. “If you need to do it again, you are always welcome to call or stop by.”

“Thanks.”

She locked the door behind him and finished cleaning out their booth before heading home herself.

To her surprise, three nights later, Detective Rolif walked into Styx, ordered a drink and stood watching the string quartet. She watched him watching them for a few minutes before walking over. “Detective,”

He started and turned to face her. “Hi, where did”

“Won't you have a seat?” She begins leading him toward Her booth. “I’m afraid I'm still working on a few things, but I can join you shortly.”

“Oh, right, sure.” she left him at the booth and stop the young waitress, Kari, telling her to check in on the detective.

Marcus walked into her office, hung his coat. “I see your visitor is back. What have you gotten mixed up in?”

“Nothing you need to worry yourself about. Would you please finish this order for me before heading out to the bar, he’s been waiting almost a half hour already.”

Marcus shoots her the side eye. “Alright.” She ignored him heading out into the bar.

“Detective,” She slides into the booth across from the Detective. “What can I do for you?”

“You didn’t have to rush back, I’m just tired of being at my house.” She smiled her understanding and they settle into watch the quartet. Marcus slides a plate onto the table between them before heading behind the bar.

Detective Rolif was the last to leave again, this became something of a pattern though the times between his arrivals fluctuated slowly becoming shorter.

As time passed, she learned about his niece, his sister and the passing of his parents. She helped him find a lawyer to set up his will and some affordable life insurance. He began asking about her life, all that she has seen and done.

Marcus grew suspicious as the weeks turned to months and the months to years. before they realized it this pattern of theirs and been going on for two years. And yet now she found herself waiting for him, disappointed when he didn’t arrive and worrying over him whenever she heard of a, police involved shooting.

One afternoon she and Marcus where checking in an order when the radio announced that the white dragons had opened fire at Rolif’s precinct. Marcus watched her freeze in mid motion as the story washed over her. “Do you want to head down there?” Marcus asked taking the clipboard from her hand.

“No,” she straightened back up. “No, I would just be adding to the mess.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’ll, I’ll go or call him later. If I go now, they’ll just wonder.” Marcus watched her silently. “They have enough to worry about, they don’t need me getting in the way.”

“Alright,” Marcus gave her shoulders a quick rub. “We’ll call over later.”

“Thank you.” She shot him a quick smile; Marcus nodded.

“Let's get this bar open.”

The violinist arrived and started, bringing with her a rather large crowd, creating a constant stream of work in the bar leaving both she and Marcus constantly running back and forth.

Finally, a loll came and she went back to her office to complete some paperwork. Rolif walked through the brass doors, disheveled, exhausted and headed straight to the bar. “Marcus.”

Marcus turned at the sound of his name, his eyes going wide at the sight of Rolif. “Rolif, You’re here. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, can I get a bourbon on the rocks?”

“Sure, no problem.” Marcus turned to grab the bottle, handing over the glass. “She’s in the office.

“Right.” Rolif took a sip from the glass, turning for the office.

“Rolif,” He turned back to Marcus. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks.” Rolif’s lip twitched in something of a smile, Marcus nodded returning to the other patrons.

She was sitting, going over the payroll when the office door opened. The clink of ice against glass made her look up. Instantly her chest tightened at the sight of him, she rose from her chair in a daze. “You’re here.” She moved toward him.

“Yeah, I hope that-” her arms wrapped around him, startling both of them.

“You’re here and you’re not hurt.” Her hands scratch into the back of his jacket as she fought to wrap her brain around the fact that Rolif was standing in front of her.

“I’m not hurt, it’s okay.” He moved slowly but his arms came up around her as well.

Her ear found his heartbeat and for a moment she is reassured, suddenly she can’t stop the words from rolling off her lips. “I heard what happened on the radio, I was so scared. I wanted to come down and make sure you were okay but I didn’t want to know if you weren’t.” without realizing what she was doing she stretched up him and brushed her lips against his.

Within an instant his tongue brushed over her lips easing into her mouth. The glass slid from his fingers while hers dug into his hairline, shattering on the floor as he pulled her tighter to him.

In all of her previous encounters she had never felt so hazy before, her skin tingles from his touch.

He led her through the room toward the sofa on the far wall. They sank down into the soft leather, his hand sliding up her side to squeeze her breast.

A wave of frightened screams came from the bar, breaking the spell they had fallen under. Their lips separate and that stared at each other until the screams came again. They moved in unison for the door, she entered the bar a step before him.

A man stood with a shotgun pointed at Marcus, while another stood watching the front door. She moved into action immediately, quickly and quietly working her way toward the bar. She picked up a half empty bottle of wine from one of the tables as she passed. “Hey!” she shouted throwing the bottle at the man with the shotgun. He turned just in time to get a bottle to the face while Marcus reached across the bar and disarmed him, turning the gun on the other man.

Rolif burst through the crowd his hand gun drawn, they moved toward the would-be robbers with a somewhat threatening ora. She put a foot over the downed man's genitals before nodding at Marcus, who then put the shotgun down behind the bar to call the police. Rolif cuffed the man by the door first and sat him at the bar. He then turned to her and the gunman. “I got him.” Rolif said reaching down to grab the man by his arm, “Get up.” she removed her foot and stepped back.

“She threw a bottle at me!” the man shouted.

“Yeah she did, but you tried to rob her.”

“Seems like a fair trade.” She snapped, Rolif smirked watching her move to sit at the bar and wait for the patrol car to arrive.

Once the car arrived it was a thrill for her to watch Rolif take full charge of the scene. In under two hours the would-be robbers were carted away, witness statements taken, paperwork was completed and the patrol car had pulled away. A few of the regulars came to check on her and Marcus, once the commotion had settled down. Rolif sat next to her at the bar while Marcus slid her a rum and coke. “You want anything?” Marcus asked him while signaling to the band to start back up.

“Na, I’m good.” Marcus nodded leaving them to talk. “You’re surprisingly prepared for things.” Rolif turned his full attention on her.

“This is hardly the first time I’ve had someone try to rob me.” She chuckles taking a sip.

“You’ve certainly been around long enough.”

“Oh, har har.”

He smiles and her chest tightens again. “So, I hate to … whatever this was and run but,” He glances down into her glass, just so he didn't have to look her in the eye anymore. “I don’t know how to end this and it super weird. So- I’m just gonna go.”

She couldn't help but snicker as he stood. “How about dinner in a couple of days?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” He reached for his wallet. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he glanced up at her. “Did you even drink any of it before it smashed all over my floor?”

He shrugs. “Maybe a sip or two.”

“That hardly counts.”

“Thanks.” she waved it off while he pulls his coat straight. As he turned for the door, she grabbed his wrist, stopping him. “I’m glad your okay.”

“Thanks.” he leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Me too.”

“Go get some rest, I’ll see you soon.”

He plants another kiss on her cheek. “See you soon.”

Four days later she was called out of the office just after opening to speak to some gentlemen who wanted a word. There were three of them, two with army short hair, probably in their early thirties. The other is in his late forties with long hair and a receding hairline along with a broken Italian nose. She plastered on a placating smile. “Gentleman, what can I do for you?”

“You the owner?” the oldest one asked clearly accustomed to speaking for the group.

“I am.”

“I understand you know a colleague of ours.”

“Do I?”

“I also understand he was here a few nights ago while you were being robbed.”

“It was an attempted robbery; they didn’t manage to get anything for their trouble. And I’m afraid there were a number of people here at the time so you’ll have to tell me your colleagues name.”

“Hmm,” He snorted condescendingly. “So, you’re telling me that Rolif has a shit day at work and then a shit night.”

He tried to imply something though she didn’t have the patience to entertain him. “I’m sure it wasn’t exactly what he had planned for the evening. It certainly wasn’t how I envisioned mine.”

“Where was he when it happened?”

“He was in the office with me.” She can feel the path of their eyes down her body as they give her a lecherous once over.

“What was he doing in there?”

“Talking, he’s a friend who came to see me after having, as you said, a shit day at work.”

“Your friend.” they scoff. “How long have you known him?”

“Right around two years.” she wove her fingers together and cracked her knuckles. Marcus looks over at the sound, taking it as the bad sign it is.

“Alright, how did you meet him?” The older man popped his neck to the left with a dark smirk, her eyes narrowed slightly.

“She was a witness,” Rolif answers from the door, a heavy scowl on his face. “Why are you here, Costa.” Rolif settles himself next to and slightly in front of her.

Costa instantly takes on a false friendly, innocent persona. “Just trying to figure out where you’ve been running off to the past few years. Guess now we know.” Costa shoots her a quick leer.

“Well, look at that you found me, maybe you have actually learned how to do some of your job. Now go away.”

“Now, now, don’t be like”

“Go away.” Rolif gently turned her away from Costa and the other men, walking her toward her booth. “I’m sorry about this, I should have known shit was going to get around the precinct after the other night.”

“Rolif,” Costa shouted after them. “Rolif, don’t you turn your back on me!”

“Leave.” Rolif turns back to Costa a dark fire blazing in his eyes. “Now, or I’ll have you escorted out in bracelets.” they stared each other down for several long tense moments before Costa and the other two turned and walked out the door.

She waited for the door to close before turning to Rolif, poking his shoulder. “What the hell is going on?”

“Costa’s an idiot.” Rolif explains rubbing his shoulder.

“That may be, but why are you concerned about the precinct knowing about you being here. Are you trying to hide the fact that you know me from them? Why is Costa looking for you with such a darkness in him? So, help you if you brought shit to my door!”

“No, No I didn’t, at least I don’t think I did.”

“Then explain.”

Rolif glanced around clearly hoping they weren’t so public despite there only being one other party in the place. “I just like having a place to myself.” She tightens her face but remains silent. “Look, I’m sorry Costa showed up and all, but I came over here today kinda hoping we could go get that dinner you talked about last time I was here and talk about a few things.” He looked up at her with sad puppy eyes.

She sighed and rolled her eyes through the room. “Fine,” crossing her arms she turns for the office. “Let me get my purse.” She marched past the bar, sure this conversation was going to be a long and weird one. She walked into her office. 

“Rolif.” Marcus waved Rolif over. “I just want you to know that I saw that.”

“What?”

“The other night, I saw that.”

“What, are you talking about?”

“You behave yourself tonight.” Marcus wiggles his eyebrows a devious little smile on his lips.

“Marcus, you good if I head out early?”

“Sure am, I’ll call your cell if we need you.”

“Thanks.”

“Yep,” Marcus leaned on the bar closest to her. “Have fun on your date.”

“Don’t even start right now.” She and Rolif walk towards the door.

“Have fun you two!” Marcus called after them with a chuckle.

Rolif had them seated in a quite booth in the back of a mom and pop Italian restaurant. They sat in awkward silence well after ordering, neither sure how to start the conversation. “Okay so,” Rolif started. “I get how what I said may have made it sound like I was embarrassed or trying to hide you. But I swear that’s not what it is. Truth is I don’t like Costa, he’s loud and a dick.”

“I kinda picked up on that.”

Rolif smirked. “I have to deal with him all the time, his desk is right next to mine and it drives me nuts. So, I really did just like having a place that the others didn’t know about. I didn’t want you to have to deal with their Bullshit and everything. I’m sorry they showed up today.”

“Okay, that’s fine. It is. Though I just want to point out to you that they seem to have some particular issue with you.”

“Yeah.” He shifts in his chair. “So, the other day when we were moving into defend the precinct. I was in the back of the line and while heading in I was hit,” her gut tightened. “With this ridiculous pain, it toppled me right there. They didn’t notice, not that they would there was a hell of a lot going on but a few of the guys were shot two died on scene and three others are in the hospital. Costa thinks I froze and if I had been there, they wouldn’t be where they are now, and he is you know, pissed about it.”

“Do you know what it was?” She motioned at him.

“I ducked out early today to see the doc and guess what’s back.”

Her stomach dropped. “Oh no.”

“Yep, and with a vengeance this time.” Rolif lifted his eyes to hers. “He wants me to start heavy chemo in two weeks.” She reached across the table, taking his hand. For some reason this wasn’t something she had thought would happen again. “I know it’s a lot to ask you, you shouldn’t have to go through this with me again, but I don’t think I can do this alone.”

“You let me know when your appointments are and I will make sure I’m available. You can crash at my place afterwards as well. You know you don’t have to ask.”

“Are you sure?” There was a twinkle of something she couldn’t quite decipher in his eyes.

“Of course.” she squeezed his hand and he smiled at her.

The awkwardness faded and the dinner conversation turned much lighter. Before the night was done, he kissed her cheek once again and got in his car. As he drove off, she wondered how such a simple action sent such tingles shooting through her body.

When the first appointment came do she had the office prepped for him to crash in and the guest bedroom ready for when he thought he could manage the stairs. He held her hand through the entire treatment, chuckling as she told him stories to keep him occupied. He fell asleep on the sofa in the office for several hours’ afterword. The following day he swore he was well enough to return home and begrudgingly she agreed.

Two days later as she and Marcus were preparing for opening, she received a text from Rolif. “Come get me.” everything stopped and they headed for the car, while she called him and Marcus explained what still needed doing to the two waitresses.

“Where are you?”

“Precinct, hurry.” His voice was strained with pain.

Marcus dropped her in front of the precinct as he searched for parking. She darted through the building pushing past the main desk to the detective’s bullpen. Rolif was hunched over in his desk chair, vomiting violently into his trash can. Most of the other detectives stood watching him, weaving her way between them she placed a hand on Rolif’s shoulder. “What that hell are you?”

Rolif began to laugh, still vomiting. “Don’t make me laugh,” He spits into the can and wipes his mouth. “It hurts.”

“Who’s trying to make you laugh, you should be at home resting.” he turns enough to look at her and she can see just how much pain he’s in etched into his face as sweat pours down it. He began vomiting again and she reached out to stabilize him in his chair as is body rocks from the force of each heave.

“Your uncle is on his way.” Marcus stated waving between the still ogling detectives.

“What! Why?” She snapped whipping her head around to face him.

“Because I called him.”

“Again, Why?”

“Because you didn’t.”

She does a slow angry blink. “What is wrong with you, we don’t have time for him.” Her voice is strained as she tries to control her anger. Rolif began to slide from his chair as a new wave of heaves overtook him, she caught him under his arms and kicked the chair out of the way sinking to the floor behind him to support him herself as he rode the wave out. “Help me get him in the damn car.” she growled at Marcus.

Rolif leaned his head back against her shoulder, she wipes the sweat from his face with her sleeve.

“What is it I have to come see right, oh.” A tall thin man in an expensive suit and an intelligent sweeping haircut stops next to Marcus.

“Edgar, that’s Rolif.” Marcus motioned to Rolif without need before kneeling down to scoop Rolif up off the floor.

“Oh, my.” Edgar watched her balance the trash can on Rolif’s stomach.

Marcus turned to head for the door. “Talk to her.” he says to Edgar as he passed.

She picked up Rolif’s jacket from the back of his chair and began digging through the pockets. Deciding she needed to head over to his apartment and pick up some clothes for him. Once she had his keys and wallet in her hand, she started past Edgar but he reached out and grabbed her wrist keeping her next to him.

Edgar ripped the keys and wallet from her hand and pressed them in to his assistant’s, telling the assistant to do the same as she had planned to. He then dragged her out of the precinct toward his waiting car, ignoring her protest as they went. He pushed her into the car then shouts something to the driver. All through the ride he sent out texts offering only disappointed glares in her direction.

She folded Rolif’s jacket over her arms and huffily looked out the window. She knew she shouldn’t have been so surprised when they pulled into Lizzy’s driveway but that didn’t change the fact that she was. “Oh God, why are we here?” she meant to sound angry but it came out as a whine.

“You need to talk to her.” Edgar said leading her from the car into the house and down the hall. Edgar pushed her into a chair as they entered Lizzy’s home office,

“Rude.” she spat at him refolding her arms and hunching down in the chair.

Lizzy smiled up at them, clearly not surprised by the mid day interruption. “Now Edgar, River is never going to like you if you keep manhandling her like that.” There was a slight chuckle to her voice. Lizzy had her black hair braided over her left shoulder; she was sitting at an outrageously ornate desk writing out checks by hand.

“You need to talk to her. I assume you know about her latest boy toy.”

“Boy Toy! He’s hardly a boy and neither is he a toy, have some tact for god's sake, man.” River huffed but Edgar ignores her watching Lizzy nod that she had heard that River had one.

“I just saw them together, she glows.”

“Oh my.”

“I what?”

“You Glowed. As in were glowing.” His stare pierced through River.

“I did not!”

“You did.” He turned back to Lizzy. “Talk to her.” with that said Edgar marched from the room, leaving the two women looking at each other.

“Hey, Lizzy.” River shifted uncomfortably under the older woman's gaze.

“Glowing,” Lizzy raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

“I find that hard to believe.” River scoffed.

“Really? I don’t.” Lizzy put down her pen and closed the checkbook.

“Why?” River realized she was still hugging Rolif’s jacket and quickly put it down on her knees.

“You’re the only one of us who hasn’t found their companion and now, my dear, it appears you have.”

“My companion?” She swallowed a snort of laughter.

“Of course.”

River sank farther down into the chair, put off by the seriousness of Lizzy’s face. “My companion, how could that. That can’t be right.”

“Oh, come now. I know you haven’t been actively looking but you can’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

“He can’t be my companion.” River glances down.

“Why not?”

“He’s dying.”

“Oh, dear girl, that doesn’t matter at all.”

“How can that not matter,” River straightened up in the chair. “It’s kind of a big deal.”

“It doesn't matter.” Lizzy stood and walked over to stand beside her. River looked around the room, suddenly sure that she was the butt of some joke. “Men are made, only women are born.” Lizzy said settling into the chair next to her. River stared at her a bit wide eyed. “I know it’s been a long time since one of us was born and the last one was the only one you saw. You probably thought nothing of the fact that it was a girl.” River nodded slowly. “But all of our children are female.”

“How, can that be, Edgar’s been around forever. And Marcus, he’s younger than me.”

Lizzy smiled. “As I said, men are made.”

“But what about all the things you drilled into me. We can’t heal, we can’t make others like us. Why say it if it isn’t true?”

“It is true, for the men that we make.” River shook her head trying to clear the confusion. “This world has always been more interested in the affairs of men then those of women. Several decades before you were born an ancient man of science, an alchemist, realized what we are and caught one of the men. He was a good man, never revealed that there were others. The alchemist experimented on him for months, killed him time and again. Thankfully we became aware of where he was being held and a few of the other men went to collect him. They took all of the alchemist’s notes and burned down his lab with the cruel man trapped inside. Much of the alchemist’s work is what you were told. Men can not heal or create more of us but we had already known that wasn’t true for us women. Now I will admit that we probably should have told you about this before you found your companion but we usually do when the younger ones start to show interest in finding a companion and you never did. You kind a snuck in here on us.” Lizzy gave her an apologetic smile.

“So, I could have fixed him when he first asked?”

“Yes, yes you could have, but”

“Why would you hide this?!” River shot forward in her chair, her fingers tightening in Rolif’s jacket.

“We don’t want just anyone joining the ranks. The main side effect of healing people is eternal life.”

River stares at her unable to process what she’s heard. How is this possible, how is she going to explain to Rolif that she could have stopped all his pain from the day he asked her. River runs her hands through her hair and lets out a frustrated groan.

“River, my dear, don’t worry about it so much. I’ll tell you what. We’re having our yearly get together in what,”

“Thirteen days.” River supplied automatically.

“Yes, so why don’t you bring him along. Let us have a look at him and if we think he’s a good fit, I’ll tell you all you need to know.” River looks up at her completely lost. “Don’t dwell on it too much, it will be over before you know it.” Lizzy said shuffling River toward the driveway and into one of her cars.

Rolif is asleep in the guest bedroom, River settled on the beds edge to watch him sleep. She brushed some wayward hair from his eyes, noting how his face had softened in his sleep.

River awoke to fingers sliding across her cheek. “Hey.” Rolif smiled at her softly.

“Hey,” She mirrored the smile.

“So, your uncle is the deputy Mayor?”

“Yea-h”

“This never came up before because?”

“You never asked.”

Rolif wiggles closer to her on the bed. “Fair enough.” He brushed his lips against hers and she leaned into the kiss happily. His thumb rubbed soft circles over her cheek. “Where did you go?”

“He dragged me off to see my aunt.” River shrugged and pulled him in for another kiss before he could ask another question. That kiss leads to another and then another until it becomes a chain of slow lazy kisses.

Marcus shouted down the hall that River needed to get moving. Rolif smiled at her as he watched her huff and roll out of the bed.

For the next twelve nights River found herself curled up beside Rolif. Some mornings they would talk and others were warm and quiet. She told him of the coming gathering and asked him to join her. Rolif readily agreed and indeed seemed to look forward to it. He was doing much better these days, up and wondering most of the day light hours.

The day of the gathering Rolif was called down to the precinct to fill out some paperwork. River was glad for his absence as she was overwhelmed enough with the food prep. Marcus drove Rolif to the precinct on his way to pick up a last-minute order.

The others began to arrive just after four and the bar began to fill with noise and liveliness. Lizzy made a point of being one of the first to arrive and stood in the kitchen watching River, her eyes burning with curiosity. The feel of those dark eyes so fixated on her made River shiver. The reinvigorated noise from the front as another group arrived finally got Lizzy to leave River be with her work.

When five thirty rolled around River was balancing trays of finger foods on her arms as she walked out into the main bar. A heavy bell ring, rang out as she eased the trays onto the table. with an exaggerated sigh she, along with everyone else, turned toward the door. “Who the hell put that bell on my door?”

“I thought that was new.” Rolif chuckled softly, though in the sudden silence of the room it seemed like a small boom. “Hi.” He greeted the room, the unease he felt, apparent in his voice while they all simply stared at him.

River started towards him and was surprised herself when the group separated for her. their collective gazes shifting from River to Rolif in amazement. “Did everything go alright?”

“Fine,” Rolif let go of the door, letting it close behind him with another heavy ring. “Why are they looking at you like that?”

River glanced at the others, “Because my idiot uncle told them that I glow.” she rolled her eyes at Edgar with a glare before quickly turning back to Rolif. He had an oddly endearing, questioning smile on his face.

“You’re always glowing.”

“What?” River’s steps slowed.

“You’re always glowing, did you not mean to be?”

“No, why would I?”

“I don't know, I thought it was some make up thing. I’ve heard the ladies at the precinct going on about the glowing look. So, I just thought, why are you looking at me like that?”

“I don’t wear makeup, why would you say that?”

“I didn’t say you did, but what else am I supposed to think it is?”

“Oh my.” Lizzy chuckled from the bar.

“Why would you say that?” River can't tear her eyes from him as panic begins to bubble in her chest.

“Well it's true, you always look like your glowing.”

“I think you have found your companion, River, dear.” Lizzy laughs out right.

River snaps a glare at her the strange spell suddenly broken as the panic turns to rage. “If you’re going to be an ass, I have things to do.” She turns pushing her way back to the kitchen. The strange moment turned embarrassing as she ran from it.

River pressed her four head against the cold steel door of the refrigerator. The kitchen door from behind the bar swung open as Marcus walked over to her. “Lizzy is talking to him.”

“About what?” She whined, hating herself for it, as she turned desperate eyes to him.

“Mom.”

“Oh, hell.” She bangs her head against the refrigerator. “Oh! Hell!” She turns back to Marcus, who just shrugs. She rushed past him, skidding to a stop at the door and peering out the window. Part of her wanted to bust through the door and separate Lizzy and Rolif though she knew she would only make herself look like some crazy woman if she did. Marcus came to a stop beside her and nodded at the floor. “Thank you.” she whispers sinking to her knees. He nodded again and pushed the door open, letting her move out ahead of him.

“You can what?” Rolif’s voice has the same authoritative tone it did when they first met though it is definitely angrier.

“So that is all you’re after, how disappointing.” Lizzy sighed.

“Of course, it’s what I’m after, I’m dying! Why wouldn’t she tell me about this?”

“Well now, there are side effects, the main one being the whole eternal life thing, so you’ll forgive us if we don’t go advertising. Also, River didn’t know until I told her thirteen days ago.”

“Thirteen days!” Rolif’s grip tightened around his glass.

River squeezed her temples between her palms in an attempt to stop herself from jumping up and strangling Lizzy.

“Don’t hold it against her, she was never all that interested in finding a companion, so we never revealed the truth to her.” Lizzy paused adjusting herself in her chair. “Can’t say I blame her she only had her mother to guide her. Her dear mother was obsessed with finding a companion, the quest possessed her and led her into one bad relationship after another. When those failed to find her the company, she sought she decided to make her own. And so River was born but that too proved to be no consolation. Young River watched her mother’s self-destructive path, hearing nothing but stories of companions as if they were fairy tales. We did not gather then as we do now. Until finally River was old enough to be on her own and she abandoned her mother to her fruitless search.” Marcus slides a fresh glass of bourbon to Rolif while Lizzy continued. “River embraced her freedom and found herself in many key moments of history. Some two hundred years after their separation her mother had finally met her companion and had married. The man was a widower with a son, he and his son were terribly injured in a car accident, both dying. you see, River’s mother revealed the truth to her husband, offering to save him but he declined. Instead insisting that she save his son, she did as he asked. As soon as her husband was buried, she took her son and moved here, bought the bar and called for River.

River reluctantly arrived in time to hear her mother's story meet her new brother and inherit the bar before her mother passed away.”

“Wait, I thought you couldn’t die.” Rolif had calmed while engrossed in Lizzy’s tale.

“In order to save Marcus things had to be changed, so instead of sharing a life she had to give one. In essence she gave Marcus her eternity.”

“Wow.”  
“Yes, so you see all River had ever really known of companions were fairy tales and death. I think she actually believes that she has to die in order to save someone. So please don’t hold her reluctance against her.”

“That is fucked up, Oh sorry.” Rolif immediately corrects himself.

“No, no, you’re fine.”

Marcus nudged River’s hip with his foot before waving her back into the kitchen. He propped the door to the kitchen open as he leaned in to grab something off a shelf. River slid across the floor and propped herself against the refrigerator, this was hardly going to any sort of plan. She brushed the dust from her legs and folded her arms over her knees. She had not felt this young and small in decades. The oven timer buzzed forcing her back to work, she pulled herself to standing and silenced the annoying sound before washing her hands.

“Lizzy, left him gazing into his drink and now,” Marcus struggled for a moment picking up a tray laden with plates beside River. “The others are bombarding him with questions.” River lifted the second tray on to Marcus’ other arm. “You really should go rescue him.”

“I would but I can’t.” River shrugs, continuing to plate the next course.

Marcus snorted turning back to the door. “Such a chicken.”

“Shut up Marcus!” River snapped, embarrassed.

“Nice one.” Marcus smirked letting the door swing shut behind him.

“Is that really the best you can do?” Lizzy asked from behind River. The plate River had just picked up clattered loudly against the counter top as it slipped from her startled fingers.

“Damn it, Lizzy!” River turned on her with a sharp glare.

“Have you thought about it?” she asked coming to stand beside River.

“Thought about what?” River turned back to plating food with a huff.

“What you would do if he was gone?”

“Yes, it’s all I can think about since our little chat.” River spit the words with a sad venom.

“And?”

“And, I don’t like it.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why not?”

“Why not? Why not! I’ll tell you why not.” her eyes flashed at Lizzy for a moment. “How am I going to convince him to forgive me when I can’t find a single reason to forgive myself. And what if once it’s done, he just disappears?”

“I don’t think that will happen and neither do you. And if it does, we’ll all just hunt him down and fix it.” Lizzy chuckles at the dark implication. “Besides You know what I think. I think you’re just concerned that you’re turning into your mother.” River glanced up at her in hopes that that can’t be true. “You and your mother are two very different people. You will never be the desperate woman she was.”

A small smile crept onto River’s face. “So, let’s say I did decide to do this.”

“Mm-hmm”

“How would I go about it?”

“It’s quite simple actually.” Lizzy smiled brightly, lifting herself onto the counter top.

River finally joined the others out in the bar only to find the majority had already finished their meal and were separated into smaller groups, talking softly. Marcus was leaning against the bar picking at a plate, talking with Rolif. River took the time to sit in her booth and watch the groups as she thought things through. Photos where being snapped and shared, laughter floated about the room. It was comfortable and peaceful; River rested her head against the back of the booth and let her eyes slide closed.

“Hey, River” Rolif gently rocked River awake. It took her a moment to realize where she was in the gloom of the now empty bar. “Hey there, why don’t you head up stairs. Marcus and I have everything just about done.”

River rubbed her right brow looking past him. “Done? Where is everyone?”

“They went home.” Rolif chuckled. “Go to bed.”

“Went home? What time is it?” She perked up as the realization that she had slept through the entire event hit her.

“Four fifteen now go to bed, your useless like this.” Marcus growled walking past them.

Rolif backed out of the booth letting her slide past him. “I can help at least a little. Thanks.” She nods to Rolif as she followed after Marcus berating him. “You should have woken me. You don’t have to do all this work yourself.”

Marcus stops wiping down the bar and stared her down, she simply stared right back at him, he let out a huff. “You needed the rest, you’ve been up the past two weeks getting him squared away,” he waved the towel at Rolif. “And prepping for this stupid party. You should have postponed the damn thing, but No!”

“Postpone it? Do you have any idea what size mess that would have been?”

“Yeah, yeah. Go to bed.”

“If you’re going to be a pouty baby about it, I will.”

“So, go.”

“Fine.” With a playful smirk River turned and headed for the stairs beside her office.

Fifteen minutes later she heard them coming up the stairs, another twenty and there was a soft rapt of knuckles on her door. “You told me to sleep.” River folded her arms over her chest as she lay in bed.

“Actually,” the door creaked open slowly. “Marcus told you to go to sleep, I told you to get up.” Rolif’s head popped into view a shit eating grin plastered on his face. She can’t help but smile back at him.

“So, you did. Well come on in and tell me what’s on your mind.” she waved him into the room.

“Why thank you.” he stepped into the room wearing the beat-up t-shirt and boxers he usually wore to bed. He made a point to shut the door behind him while she patted the mattress as an invitation. It was quickly accepted, he settled next to her on his back and turned his head so that he could see her without the intimacy of being full face to face with her. “So, I had a chat with your aunt Lizzy today.”

“Did you now, and what did she have to say?” River kept her voice light and playful but at the mention of Lizzy’s name she wanted to do nothing more than sink through the mattress.

“A Few interesting things.”

“I’m sure she did.”

“So, this is going to seem like a shift but,” River glanced at him from the corner of her eyes a small smirk playing on her lips. “I want to kiss you all the time.” She turned her head to look at him fully, her eyes wide and confused he just gave her a quick nervous smile. “Bare with me here,” he continued. “I do want to kiss you all the time, like all of the time. I have for quite a while now but I didn’t want to upset the relationship we already have going. But then the night the White Dragons hit the precinct, you kissed me, and I thought I was going to explode. But we got interrupted and then it was over and we never talked about it. I convinced myself it was just us caught up in the moment.” He shrugged. “Then the other morning I woke up and you were next to me and I couldn’t stop myself from running my fingers through your hair. When you woke up kissing you just felt so natural. God smiled on me when you kissed me back but then once again, we never talked about it, what it meant if anything. Though I did get to wake up beside you again.”

River bit the inside of her lower lip as she watches him, unsure what to say. He flashed her that nervous smile again before continuing. “You’re probably wondering what this has to do with me talking to your aunt. She told me that there might be away for you to fix me.” River turned away from him, her face pinched with frustration. “Now just hear me out. That’s not what I’m asking you for.”

She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes again, this time highly suspicious of him. “Then what are you asking for?”

“Mostly a kiss, like a real one where you know how I feel about you and where you feel the same, then maybe a date and when that one goes well, another one.”

A genuine smile slid across her lips. “So that first one is gonna go well is it?”

“Well, I mean, I have known you for a couple of years now. I think I can put together a pretty good date.”

“Do you?”

“I do.”

“Okay.” River rolled on to her side to face him. “What would we do?”

“First,” he rolled onto his side so that they paralleled each other. “I’d take you out for a nice dinner, not even in this part of town.”

“Oh, fancy, then what?” she laughed.

“You like movies, so we would head off to see a movie.” A playful glint sparked in his eyes. “Then we would walk through the park eating ice cream.”

“That sounds ridiculously corny.”

“And you love every second of it don’t you.”

Her smile broadened. “Maybe a little bit, I do.”

He chuckles a sound like honey, a small shiver ran down her spine. “So, you want to go on a date with me?”

Her smile softens into a gentler one as she shifts closer to him on the bed, she placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it gently with her thumb for a moment before pulling him into a deep lingering kiss.

His lips fallow after hers as they break apart for air. “I would love to go on a date with you.” He pulls her back for another kiss. “If we’re having ourselves a moment of honesty, can I share something with you?”

“Oh, I suppose so.” he rolls his soft puppy dog eyes with a mock dramatic sigh.

“I had already decided to help you.” His eyes snapped back onto her disbelief clear in them. “I know Lizzy told you a lot of embarrassing things about me but she and I also had a chat. So, this is how it has to play out. In small stages, this is for your benefit as well as mine.”

“It would be weird if I just showed up perfectly healthy one day.” He said as clarification.

“Exactly. So little by little, but here’s the main thing, once it’s done you can’t just disappear on me. If you do, we’ll find you, we’re all over the place and we do know how to kill each other. Not a threat just letting you know.” Rolif narrowed his eyes playfully. “This by no means, means you are trapped with me. Edgar and Lizzy have separate lives 90% of the time but you can’t just wander off.”

Rolif rested his forehead against hers. “Promise.”

“Good.” she smiled placing a quick kiss to his lips. They moved closer together arms wrapping around each other and settled in for sleep.

Despite her better judgement they spent the next day in bed. The warmth of his skin and the weight of his body was an intoxicant she had never before encountered. It set the glow of her skin higher than he had ever seen it before, to the point where she began to cast out actual light. The process of healing him began and it was more fun then she had thought it would be. their bodies were slick with sweat and utterly spent by the time the sun set.

Rolif’s health improved quickly and despite its lack of romance and spontaneity they made sure he got a dose of her after each round of chemo. Until another year had passed and he was declared back in remission as well as in near perfect health. He was looking better than he ever had in the time she had known him. the wrinkles around his eyes had eased, color returned to his cheeks, it made him look almost ten years younger. While they were nearly completed with the change, River also noted how much happier they both seemed as the year had passed them.

The gathering had quickly approached again and River was busy with preparations. The bar was noisy and warm, Marcus was behind the bar, Lizzy's distinctive laugh cut through the air. River felt Rolif arrive, a side effect of the change in him and the connection they now shared as almost companions. the hair on the back of her neck stood up as if a cool breeze had brushed past her. She turned and smiled at him as he came through the door, then quickly went back to work.

The sound level dropped in the room. “River,” Rolif said from behind her. She finished placing the last dish before turning to find him down on one knee, a hand in his jacket pocket.

“What are you doing down”

“Will you,” he pulled a small box from his jacket pocket. “marry me?”

She blinked at him several times as she tilted her head to the right while she processed the scene and question “Yeah, all right.” Rolif's brow twitched. “Yes, yes that would be good.”

Marcus burst out laughing from behind the bar. “You can't have expected a different answer.”

“I guess I shouldn't have.” Rolif agreed over his shoulder before turning back to River with a careful smile. “So that's definitely a yes then?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Good, now help me up.” River smirks as she offered her hand and hoisted him back to standing. “Thanks, though I was hoping for more of a gushy response.”

“I'm not all that gushy of a person.” River shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess.” Rolif opened the box revealing a modest amethyst and sapphire set in a white gold band. A warm smile spread across her lips. “Sorry it's not as grand as you deserve but you know what a detective's pay is like.” He apologized taking the ring from the box and slipping it on to her finger.

“It’s perfect.” She lifted his chin and kissed him to the outburst of cheers from the others.

Once the others had left, Marcus shoved Rolif and River out of the bar claiming their displays of affection were making him nauseous. River had found it difficult to keep her hands to herself after receiving the ring, often running her fingers through Rolif’s hair while they spoke with others or interlocking their fingers. So, when Marcus pushed them through the door neither put up too much resistance. The two fumbled up the stairs together, River’s fingers worked to undo what seemed like an unreasonable number of buttons on a man’s shirt. Every brush of his fingers on her skin brought an ever-building pleasure into her. They left a small train of Rolif’s clothing to River’s bedroom and shed the last of it before they fell onto the bed itself. It became one of the most passionate and intimate couplings, setting off a glow in her that filled the room.

Rolif and River married in the fall, Marcus moved into Rolif’s apartment and Rolif moved in with River.

River was introduced to Rolif’s sister, a lovely robust woman despite all that overwhelmed her, and his niece. The young woman's hands stood out most to River calloused and ink stained as they were. The young woman was a credit to her work and her mother. More of the detectives began to come by Styx.

The years passed and Rolif, River and Marcus didn’t age. Marcus and River began to worry, this was the first time they had been so known in a long time. They sat Rolif down and began to explain their concerns. Thankfully they found that Rolife himself had started to wonder about it as well.

Different locations were discussed until the three settled on a small island in the south of France. Marcus and River worked out an arrangement for the youngest of the eternals to come and start learning how to run the bar. Things were falling into place now they just needed to wait for the right opportunity to make their exit. 

They didn’t have to wait long; the White Dragon’s came raiding the precinct again. Rolif saw it for the opportunity it was and saved a fellow officer by taking the bullet meant for her. As soon as River got word, she called Edgar and the wheels began to turn. She set herself into a state of shock and grief as best she could manage.

Rolif’s memorial was hard as she had to lie to those who cared for them. Rolif’s sister was by far the hardest the only grace River had was that Rolif had already set out to their new home and didn’t have to witness his sister in such a state of grief. His wish to let his sister know that everything was alright might have led him to reveal the truth, but instead River pushed down the need to comfort with the truth and kept the dear woman in the dark.

A month after the memorial River signed the bar over to her cousin and she and Marcus left to join Rolif in their new home. Settling into the new town and their new names they found Rolif who was now Rupert had already made great progress on the new business. A bakery that he had dubbed River Cakes. Marcus who was now known as Matthew would take position as head baker while Rupert would be manager. River would take a step back from the controls for this round let the boys have a go at being the boss. She would work the counter and run the home, it would be a nice change of pace until she got board and took the whole thing over.

“Helena… Helena?” Rupert’s voice drew closer. “Helena?” River snapped to attention as she remembered that was her new name and popped up from behind the counter.

“Yes?” she couldn't help the smile on her face as she sees him in the new shop uniform, a crisp white high square collared button-down shirt with deep blue apron and slacks, it’s adorable.

“There you are, I’m about to go on a supply run. Do you want to join me?”

“Why, Rupert, are you asking me on a date?”

“I am indeed.” The matching laughter glitters in their eyes.

“Why I would love too.”

“Oh my god, would you just go already. And make sure you get what’s actually on the list this time.”

“Such a grump.” Helena chuckled walking around the counter. “Don’t worry Matthew you’ll find someone to play with sooner or later.”

“GO, leave me to my work.” He shouted walking back into the kitchen.

“Alright, alright.” Rupert waves dismissively at Matthew’s back then offers his arm to Helena. “My Lady.” they linked their arms together and walked out onto the quiet street. They were the very picture of a silly Hollywood romantic cheese fest only better because for them, for now at least it was their life.

“You know, this place is starting to grow on me.” Helena said squeezing closer against his arm.

“It’s not too bad, is it?”

“Nope, but we have to get Mar-Matthew a date soon.”

“His pouting is starting to wear on me.” Rupert nodded.

“Yeah, I’m kinda surprised how inactive he’s been, not his usual.” Helena leaned her head against Rupert’s shoulder. “But hey, we never know what we’ll find at the market.”

Helena and Rupert laughed as they turned into the first stop of many.

The end.


	2. Week 7/1-7/7 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first official week of the weekly writing prompts. I had some fun with this prompt but it doesn’t feel like my strongest storytelling, I really didn’t have an idea as I started this one but slowly a small one formed. I was glade when the next week rolled around and it was time to move on.

Dialogue Prompt: “Hello Life ruiner.”

“Oh, Calm down, that was years ago. Your life doesn’t look to ruined to me.”

The house sat on the top of the hill looking down ostentatiously at the town. A dark long limousine swerving up toward the house was the only sign of human life at this time of day. The sun was just beginning to peel over the trees. The limousine stopped in front of the ornate door, a woman wearing a classic power suit stepped out. A large black brief case weight down her left arm as she reached for the doorbell. “Hello, Mickell, is he awake?” she smiled as the door swung open.

“Yes, Ma’am. This way.” Mickell showed her to the office door and took his leave. With a dejected sigh she opened the door and stepped inside. 

“Hello, Life Ruiner.”

“Oh, calm down, that was years ago. Your life doesn’t look to ruined to me.” She came to a stop just before the desk.

“You are just the worst.”

“And you’re the one dragging his feet signing the damn papers. Or is this why you’ve been waiting, so you could have this little moment of yours.” Jaycob shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Oh, really Jaycob, that’s what this was about. Some little ‘I’m the big man’ moment. For the love of, they better be signed.”

“They’re on the table.” He pointed at the small coffee table in the far-left corner.

“Good.” Plucking the folder from the table she looked over them quickly and marched from the room without another word.


	3. Week 7/8-7/14/2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an interesting challenge but also the bases of the no research rule. So, from now on I avoided things like this. It just took to much time and put a bit of dictation on where I could do my writing instead of being the freeform thing, I was really trying to make for myself.

Prompt: list you five favorite songs. Write a short paragraph that includes the last word from each song.

Song title artist last word

  1. Sound of silence – simon & Garfunkel – Silence
  2. O Death - Jen Titus - Here
  3. Hallelujah - rufus Wainwright - hallelujah
  4. World on fire - Sarah McLachlan - Able
  5. I’ll be yours - Placebo - yours



5 words to use: Silence , here, hallelujah, able & yours

HERE if you are ABLE, you can hear the SILENCE over take the HALLELUJAH and in that terrifying, blissful moment you will truly understand what is YOURS.


	4. Week 7/15 – 7/21/2019 In a night of domestication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is the first I wrote focusing once again on Tommy and Merton for Big Wolf on Campus, a long-term Ship for me. It takes place about 5 to 7 years into their married life (that’s a bit of a spoiler if you have been fallowing my other Tommy / Merton stories) I liked that it was short and sweet a cute little look at how they are doing. I tried out the beginning to change Tommy over to Thomas a most adults usually prefer to be called by their legal name at that stage of their lives but it just felt weird and almost immediately went right back to Tommy. 
> 
> this story lines up with other Merton & Tommy stories and as such has been posted sepretly please fallow the link out to it or continue on to the next week's tale.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086354>


	5. Week 7/22 -7/28/2019 Johnathan & Vic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a lot of fun for me to write and I think I might come back to these two detectives. It was playful and silly while still being one off my favorite topics *dramatic head swivel to the left, High arching eyebrow raise and deep dragging voice work. * Murder! And someone dealing with a person who knows how to lovingly push their buttons. Pluses just a bit of fantasy, LGBTQ hints (if I go back to this it wont just be hints anymore, I really just ran out of time) and Mexican food!

**Johnathan & Vic **

Dialog prompt: “We have a serial killer.”

“no, we don’t.”

“What do you mean? That’s two dead bodies with the same MO.”

“Two bodies is terrible, but it takes three to call it a serial.”

Stepping out of the county issued gunmetal gray Sudan Senor Detective Johnathan More rubbed his eyes. Why was it raining, or spitting to be more accurate, raining was always such a pain in the ass. His partner’s matching Sudan parked behind his and the door popped open ajar. Vic shuffled in the seat for a moment before stepping out. Jonathan was already at the door, popping his neck. “Hey Vic.”

“Hey, what do we have?” a paper coffee Cup was thrust into his face. Taking the Cup Jonathan shrugged and took a sip.

“I don’t know, haven’t gone in yet.”

“you look like shit, Johnathan.” She said closing the car door with her hip.

“Thanks Vic, not all of us have been on vacation for the past week and a half.”

“Yeah, yeah,” She waved his attitude away heading for the bustling crime scene. “let’s see what all this is about.”

A uniform brought them through the house to the body. A woman’s body was bound, her wrists above her head, her torso bloodied and mutilated. Vic knelt down next to the new coroner’s assistant, she cocked her head to the left, pulling some gloves from her pocket. “They, cut her eye lids off.”

“Yep, and forty-seven puncture wounds to the torso. Just like the other one.” The assistant supplied almost cheerfully.

“Other one?” Johnathan asked from behind them.

“There was another one, just like this two days ago. That’s why you two were called in.”

“What are you talking about?” Johnathan groaned scratching the back of his head.

“We have a serial killer.” The assistant looked up at him a glint of excitement in his eyes.

“No, we don’t.” Vic stated from beside the young man.

“What are you talking about,” The assistant whipped back around to Vic, “that’s two dead bodies with the same MO.”

Vic was still looking over the body as she explained. “Two bodies is terrible, but it takes three to call it a serial.” She finally looked up at the young man. “You’re new.”

Johnathan smirked as the big, bright smile of her spread across her face. He had thought it before and probably would a thousand more times in his life, she really is an odd one. Knelling next to a body and flashing that innocent, man destroying smile of hers like she is out at a bar and after crushing his theory like it was nothing too.

“I’m Vic, nice to meet you.” Vic reached out her hand.

“Spenc.” The assistant took her hand and shook with a bright-eyed scene of awe all over his face.

“Well, nice to meet you Spenc, the old fart smirking behind you is Johnathan. When you’re done here, could you send us both reports? Thanks.” Vic stood and walked out of the room peeling off her gloves.

“See you around Spenc.” Johnathan tried to keep the chuckle out of his voice as he fallowed Vic out. He caught up to her in the Livingroom looking over something in an evidence bag. “We’ve talked about you doing that.” He took a cursory glance at the thing in the bag, might have been an ash tray. Haven’t seen one of those in a long time.

“I- didn’t do anything except be polite, you should try it sometime.”

“Oh, yeah that’s what you were. Polite, I think the term your looking for is manipulative flirt.”

With a dramatic gasp Vic turned her full attention to him. “How dare you!”

“That’s right play the aghast victim.”

“Don’t be a jerk.”

“Don’t do the thing.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, you mean you don’t remember crushing that boy and rebuilding him in your image in what was that four seconds flat.”

“I did nothing of the sort.”

Johnathan took the evidence bag from her hands and pushed it onto a passing uniform. “That boy is your new puppy and I am not house breaking him.”

“What?” Her laughter rang through the room, all of the uniforms and CSIs turned to watch her.

“I rest my case.” Johnathan waved his hand towards the adoring crowd.

Vic scanned the adoring faces her eyes narrowing, “Get back to work.” She barked. Once the room was back to work, she turned back to Johnathan. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Vic, we’re the only set of partners that each have their own car. Witch I for one would love to hear how you managed that again and two makes talking about things while moving around difficult.”

Vic frowned at Johnathan. “Hey Nick.”

“Yeah, Vic?” a nearby Uniform turned to face them.

“Could you do me a favor and drive my car back to the station? We have to follow up on a few things.”

“Sure, no problem.”

Vic smiled handing over the keys, “Thanks,” she turned for the door. “Well come on, old fart.”

“You just,” Johnathan fallowed her exasperated. “you just did it again.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Johnathan ran his hands over his face stepping back out into the spitting rain. “Let’s get burritos.” Vic said opening the passenger side door.

“Do you know why I’m your partner?” Johnathan asked starting the engine.

“Just lucky I guess.” She leaned her head back to the left and smiled up at him. “Is this what you wanted to talk about while we drive?”

“I’m your partner because I’m the only one who isn’t affected by that little smile trick of yours!”

“And you wonder why I got my own car.”

“I’m serious, it’s a useful trick but you have got to be better at knowing when and where to use it.”

Vic huffed in her seat watching the street roll past the window. “What do you want me to say?” Johnathan watched her from the corner of his eye, it was rare to see her soft hart shaped face so down trotted. “I can’t do anything about being part fay.”

“I just need you to try and rain it in, or at the very least think about where you are when you do it. I mean you were kneeling next to a corps when you picked up Spenc, for god sake.”

“About Spenc,”

“I have already expressed my opinion on your new puppy and his house training.” Johnathan pulled into the parking lot of their favorite Mexican, Leches Verde.

“Yes, yes. When did he start?” She smiled at the large brass jalapeno shaped door handles.

“I think it was a day or so after you left. Why?”

“just curious.” Vic smiled warmly at the young hostess. “Good morning Yari.”

“Good morning, Vic, Johnathan.” She picked up two packets of silverware and led them to their usual booth near the kitchen door. “I’ll tell Papi you’re here and start you off with some coffee?”

“With the cinnamon?”

“Of course, Vic.” Yari chuckled, walking away from them.

“Why were you asking about Spenc’s start date, you didn’t”

“I was just wondering. Do we know where he came from?”

“Why? Thank Yari.” Johnathan took an appreciative sip while shooting Vic a suspicious glare.

“I’m just curious where he got his expertise from.”

“OH, I see. So, you made him your puppy because you thought he over stepped his bounds. Who knew you were such a vindictive bitch?”

“Stop it! I just thought it was strange he would declare it a serial like that.”

“Well he said there was one similar a few days ago.”

“No, he said it was identical and gave us an exact number of stab wounds but you saw that chest, it was a mess. There is no way that he’d know until the autopsy.”

“Johnathan, Vic!” Popi Felix leaned down and kissed Vic’s cheek, “How are my two favorite detectives?”

“better now that we have your brew, Felix.” Johnathan raised his mug in salute.

“Ah, you know, we’ve always got some ready for you.” Felix clapped Johnathan’s shoulder. “Vic, how was your trip? Did you visit your family?”

“It was wonderful, Papi, I met up with my sister and brother in Hawaii and we all enjoyed the sun and waves.”

“Ah, Hawaii is a beautiful place.” The bell over the door chimes announcing a new group of customers, not that it needed to as soon as they saw Popi they all shouted out to him. He gave them a quick wave and turned back to the detectives. “What can I get for you two? The usual?”

“Yes, please, extra mushrooms.”

“Of course, my dear, Johnathan?

“As it always is.”

“I’ll have them to you as soon as I say ‘hello’ over there.”

“No rush.”

with a squeeze to Johnathan’s shoulder and a pat to Vic’s, Popi Felix walked away. Johnathan picked up their conversation as though they hadn’t been interrupted at all. “He probably thought it was similar enough.” Vic frowned. “Give him a break he was clearly eager to make an impression.”

“What?”

“Think about it, he said that’s why it was given to us and everyone knew you were back on the clock today. So, who is it that can request people?”

“Your saying that he asked for us?”

“I’m saying that he asked for you, your reputation precedes you my dear.”

“And you accuse me of outrages flirting!” she leaned back in the booth giving him full aghast disbelief.

“What you do isn’t flirting it’s full on mind control.”

“Pish posh, good sir.”

“Mm,hm.” He hummed taking another drink.

Vic lifted her own cup with a small smirk. “My brother says ‘hi’.”

“Don’t do that.” Johnathan half barked.

“Do what?”

“Just because I fall for his smile trick doesn’t mean I want to hear from or about him.”

“Okay,” Vic shrugged and looked around the restaurant.

With a heavy sigh he caved. “How is he?”

“Really good, he’s lost some weight and toned up a bit. Serena and I were constantly telling him to put his shirt back on.” She pulled her phone out of her pocket, scrolling through it. “he took some surfing lessons while we were there and really wasn’t that bad at it.” She turned the phone to show him a photo. A creamy well-toned man in his early thirties wearing skin tight surf shorts caring a teal and gold board smiled up at him from the screen. His hart shaped face nestled in a glow of soft sun lit auburn, wild short hair. Johnathan swallowed hoping and knowing he couldn’t swallow down the needy blush, climbing up his neck. “He looks good.”

Vic smirked at the desperation in his voice. “He said he wants to get together with you for a drink or something next time he’s in town, if your available.”

“Yeah,” Johnathan looked away from the screen. “that might be nice.”

“Good! So, he’ll pick you up tonight at seven.”

“What? No! I look like shit!” He scrunched up his face realizing what he had just said.

“Oh, I’m aware, I texted Serena after I saw you.” Yari slid their plates on to the table and walked away. “She booked us in at Faris at one forty.” Vic took a satisfied bite of her burrito.

“I hate you and your family.”

“AH-, but we love you, All of us.” He glared at her over a bite of his own. “You just agreed to meet him.”

“Because I didn’t know it was an ambush for tonight.”

“Well it’s now or never, he’s only in town for another night unless someone can keep him here.”

“Don’t do that.” Johnathan dropped his eyes to the table.

“You know how the city is for him, everything coming at him from all sides.”

“I know.”

“And you know how he feels about you.” Johnathan’s shoulders dropped. “And that he’d stay for you.”

“God Damn it!”

“Just let it happen!” Vic smiled taking another bite, Johnathan didn’t respond. “Why not? You like him he likes you. You can’t be worried that people will think less of you, I mean, we do have that little something extra going for us. So just be happy with us.” He still didn’t respond and adamantly refused to look at her. Vic reached out and poked his arm with a fork.

“Stop it.”

“Just making sure you’re still alive.”

“I’m alive.”

“Good, so? You’ll meet with him?”

“Only if you’re paying for Faris.”

“Oh, No, Serena is but I’ll pay for breakfast.”

“Fine.”

“Yay!”


	6. Week 7/29 -8/4/2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I not to keen on this one but like my note book reminds me, they don’t have to be good just written. So here it is, I’m just really not sure what is going on here.

Use these things in your scene:

  1. Blue eyes and scars
  2. Wet cheeks
  3. Stained walls



The walls alone were sickening, stained brown with age and large copper brown splatters over easily a third of them, the floor was littered with trash, broken bottles, beer cans and a few things that looked suspiciously like parts of needles.

They moved through the house silently, unsure if it was empty or not. In the distance the heard the soft sounds of movement. Pushing the door open the found a room as filthy as the rest of the house. Their flashlights beams swept across the chaos taking it all in. A beam fell on something the instantly pulled back in the grime. Fallowing it the realized it was a dirty, scared up leg. They brought all the flashlight beams together, illuminating the rest of the person. Scars covered every inch of skin they could see, it was malnourished, thin and cowering from their lights. Its cheeks were wet with tears that flowed silently from its blindingly blue eyes.


	7. Week 8/5 – 8/11/2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I liked this prompt a lot and as I was in China teaching English, I assigned it to my 15 & 16-year-old students as home work. Happily, we all came up with different ideas and it was fun to see my student starting to brake into their imaginations some more.

Story Prompt: You come across a magic book that whatever you write in it will turn into reality. What is the first thing you write?

The old book shop was nestled in between two large modern sky scrapers. It lived comfortable in their shadows as though it had always been there and always would be. It probably had. I walked through the old carved wooden door into the dim light and maze of shelves. I nod at the woman behind the counter and head toward the back of the room. I had been here a hundred times before, looking through the stacks for old magics. I had come across a few interesting texts in the past and was back in hopes of finding another.

I had been in the occult section for little over two and a half hours when I found an interesting book. Its leather was dry and cracked the pages yellowed with age. I pulled the book from the shelf and was surprised at the weight of it. Easing the cover open I thumbed through the first few pages. A brief history of the magician who had created the book and why, something akin to a warning. Finally, a description of what it was supposed to do. It broke down to this. Whatever is written in the book becomes real. Now that was an intriguing premise, so I closed the cover and tucked it into the keep pile.

Another hour later and I walked out into the growing shadows; three books nestled in my bag. I stopped to pick up dinner on the way home. After dinner I picked up a pen and once again opened the dry leather cover. I had decided to start small, see if the thing actually worked. So, having just had dinner I thought I would conjure up myself a little dessert.


	8. Week 8/12 – 8/18/2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit odd because when I started, I had an idea and I was moving on it but then I got interrupted (Darn work!) and when I came back to it I had kind of lost track of it. But there is something here that I like so I might come back and play in this world a little more.

Use these things in your scene:

  1. The feel of velvet
  2. A rusted key
  3. A broken clock



The clocked chimed the hour again the only problem with that was that it was twenty-seven after the hour. Jane lifted her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. Running her hand over her face then placed her glasses back in place. She really needed to fix that damn thing but priorities. Folding the note, she had spent the last four hours working on, into thirds she pulled an envelope out of the drawer beside her. Then picked up the pen again and addressed it. Placing the old rusted key into the note, then into the envelope. She sealed the envelope, tided the desk and placed the envelope in the dead center of the desk, a reminder to post it in the morning.

Jane pulled up to the mail box and slide the envelope into the slot. Pulling away she turned toward the old city park, raving the engine she jumped the parking curb into the river cavern.

A week later Leo Justice came back to his apartment to a mountain of mail. Dropping his bags and the mail onto the dining room table he shuffled down the hall and collapsed onto his bed. Life could wait another eight to ten hours for him to deal with it.

The next morning after a quick run for cereal, milk and detergent, Leo brewed some coffee tossed in a load of laundry from his bags and began the long tedious task of sorting through the mail. Sipping on his coffee or a spoon full of cereal he pushed his body through the motions. He stopped and stared at the thick envelope, not a bill, with his name neatly scrolled across the front in a ffamiliar handwriting.

Slipping a finger under the seal he popped it open and pulled out the wad of paper. Unfolding it and old rusted key clattered onto the table top. Leo gave it a speculate glance then looked back to the papers. The first was blank, okay, didn’t want to get rust on the letter, sure. He flipped to the next page.

_Dear Leo,_

_It has become my terrible responsibility to send this key to you. Dad wanted you to have it after his passing and I’m sorry to say it has taken us longer then we wanted it to, to get everything to who it belongs._

_This key belongs to the attic of the old homestead. The passcode for the front door is 9 12 5 6. The attic is how he left it for you. The house has been cleaned and when you are ready to claim it just call Mr. Jenkin at the number at the end of the letter, he will get you some basic groceries and make sure all the utilities are kept running until your arrival._

_Oh yes, the house is yours too, I saw no reason to hold onto my half if the attic was left to you. When you get to town pop into see Mrs. Lepels, my attorney. She’ll get your finale signature to make it official._

_I’ve left the rest of Dad’s instructions on the office desk. They explain the whole thing._

_Sincerely,_

_Jane_

Leo flipped to the next page expecting a P.S. or something otherwise why so much paper. The next page had on word scrolled across it.

_Sorry._ It was on the next four.

“Jane, you’re weird.” Leo said picking up the key. “inherited a house, hmm. Guess I’ll call Anet and let her know I’ll be driving the rest of the day.” He put the letter and key on the table and went in search of his phone.

While on the phone with Anet, he swapped the clothes into the dryer and began repacking his bags. She told him she didn’t care as long as he made his deadline. After a promise to make sure the internet was functioning first thing and call her if it wasn’t. she wished him safe travels and hung up.

He packed the car with his freshly bought groceries called Mr. Jenkins and asked to have to internet checked up on. Once the dryer was done, he packed his bags and headed out for the old homestead, may as well take a look at the place.

The sun was setting when Leo pushed open the front door. The place was almost exactly as he remembered it. He could still smell his uncles pipe smoke. He dropped the bags by the door and stepped into the Livingroom. The moss green, velvet wingback chair sat alone by the bay window. He was never aloud near it when he came to visit as a child. Walking over to the chair Leo slowly reached out and tentatively ran his hand over the chair back. “Velv-et!” Leo groaned to the empty house before chuckling to himself. Turning he walked into the kitchen and was excited to find the fridge had been stocked.


	9. Week 8/19 – 8/26/2019 Fluffernutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, my two male detectives (Rolif and More) make an appearance in this one, I can’t decide if I want them to have been partners in the past and the other stories have them moved on or if I was just being lazyish and didn’t want to invent two new detectives. Either way works I suppose. 
> 
> Our boys are on the lookout for a con artist and have a few questions for a young collage student.

Dialogue Prompt: “Have you seen this man?”

“Only every day since I was seven.”

The dean opened the door to my world history lecture, stopping my professor mid-sentence. She spoke with him softly for a moment before he motioned toward us all. The Dean stepped forward and addressed us. “I need miss Samantha Forellie to come with me.” I capped my pen and reached for my bag while she continued. “this will not be marked against you in any way.”

I stood and zipped my bag closed as I walked down the steps toward her. “What seems to be the problem?”

“Hopefully it’s not one but,” she kept her voice low until we were out of the room and walking the hall. “there are some detectives here that need to ask you a few questions.”

“I see,” I said but wasn’t quite sure that I did. Detectives wanting to speak to me, probably wasn’t good. When was the last time I heard from Uncle Tim? I pulled my phone from my bag and scrolled through my texts. There it was, little over and hour ago, Tim had texted me and asked me to pick up some peanut butter on the way home. Peanut butter? I squinted at the text, what had he gotten into.

“here we are young lady.” The Dean held the door open for her office.

I slid the phone back into my bag, stepping into the room. “Thank you.”

“of course, Detectives this is Miss Forellie.” 

Two men stood from the chairs, one more haggard and warn down. His gray hair not the only indication he was the senor and the other was still handsome for middle aged he looked somehow familiar. “Miss Forellie, I’m detective More, this is my partner Detective Rolif. We don’t want to take up too much of your time, we just have a few questions.”

“Okay, what about?” I shifted my bag better on to my shoulder.

Rolif smiled and took a photo out of his breast pocket. “Have you seen this man?” he flipped the photo around so I could see it and there was uncle Tim looking back at me.

“Only every day since I was seven.” I state calmly almost board. Both of their faces fell.

“Every day since you were seven?” Rolif asked disbelieving.

“Yep, that’s when he became my legal guardian. Why are you asking about him?”

“He’s been your legal guardian since you were seven?” More came closer to me, it was almost threatening.

“Yes, now why are you asking? Has he been hurt?”

“Not that we know of.” Rolif states attempting to placate any coming tears. “when was the last time you saw him?”

“This morning. Is he alright?”

“You saw him this morning.” More shoves the photo in my face. “This man.

“Yes, I saw him this morning, he texted me an hour ago.”

“Tom, texted you an hour ago.” More smirks clearly thinking he’s got me in some lie.

“No,” I take the photo from his hand. “Tim, texted me an hour ago,” I turn the photo around and pointed at it. “this is Uncle Tim, I know it is because I took this photo at the 4th of July picnic. Tom is his identical twin brother and a con man that we don’t keep in contact with. So are you looking for Tim or for Tom.”

“Tom,” Rolif replied sheepishly.

“you didn’t even realize he was a twin did you.”

“No, Miss.”

“Well, then I’ve given you more help than I thought I could. We haven’t seen Tom for eight or nine years.”

“we’ll need to speak with your Uncle.”

“Not right now he’s unavailable do to work.”

“After work?”

“Well, he texted me to pick up dinner so I’m guessing he got pulled into a double. But if you leave me your card, I’ll have him call you on Thursday, that’s his day off.”

More narrowed his eyes, Rolif dug a card out of his inner breast pocket. “Please make sure that he does, would hate to have to pull you out of class again.” He said with a chuckle as he handed her the card, she understood the soft threat for what it was. He smiled at her warmly as she took the card. “Thank you for your time Miss.”

“No, problem.”

“Have a good afternoon.”

“You too.” With a quick glance at the Dean I pulled my bag better onto my shoulder and opened the door. When no one stopped me, I stepped out and started for the bus stop. No point in going back to class just to hear the good byes. Seated at the bus stop I pulled out my phone and texted Uncle Tim. ‘Fluff.’ These were going to be a very busy next two days.


	10. Week 8/27 – 9/3/2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been a huge fan of Stargate SG1 for a large chunk of my life it amazes me that this is the only story I have ever come close to having finished. I mean it’s finished but it short for me and the only other SG1 Story I had started was latterly a first paragraph and that is it. Why is this the case, I do wounder. I still feel like I don’t have Daniel or Jack’s voice quiet right, so maybe that gas something to do with it. Who knows?

Dialogue Prompt: “Did you just drug my cake?”

His eyebrows knitted together and he let out a low grunt of confusion. He then placed his fork on the plate next to the three-quarter finished slice of cake. Lifting his gaze to the younger man who was pouring himself a fresh cup of coffee, a questioning glare digging into the younger’s back. “Did you just drug my cake?”

Daniel took a sip from his coffee turning back to face Jack with a soft shrug. “is it working?”

Jack blinked slowly an almost prude smirk sliding onto his lips. “Yep, it sure is.”

Daniel smirked playfully in to his mug. “Then, yes, I did.”

“Should I ask why or with what?”

“I have plans for you, first and foremost is a nap, so I suggest you head for the sofa or your lazy boy unless you want to sleep with your head on the table.”

Jack pushed his chair back and stood with another slow blink and a slight unsteadiness in his legs. “Plans, huh? You’re not planning anything sorted are you, Doctor?” Jack chuckled over his shoulder hoping he wasn’t laying the act on too thick as he headed for the living room.

“Me? Do something sorted? Where did you ever get such an idea?” Daniel feigned aghast in an attempt to match the playfulness in Jack’s confusion.

“I know you aren’t as innocent as you appear.” Jack sank down onto the sofa shaking a finger at Daniel who was fallowing after him still sipping on his coffee like this was a perfectly normal afternoon. “So, what do you have planned for me, Doc?” Jack asked around a yawn as he stretched out across the sofa.

“Just fall asleep already.” Daniel chuckled turning back to the kitchen.

“That doesn’t sound good.” Jack yawned again and shut his eyes.

Daniel cleaned up Jack plate, washed it, set it to dry and topped off his coffee again. Figuring that should have been enough time for Jack to be completely down, he walked back into the living room. Jack was snoring lightly and the sound made Daniel smile softly. He hated having to drug Jack like this but it was the only feasible way he could think of to spend some quality quite with Jack without him learning the truth. Daniel set his coffee on the table and grabbed his book from his bag before settling on the floor in front of the sofa he placed his book on the table next to his coffee and turned to watch Jack’s sleeping face.

Daniel sighed looking at Jack’s hand beside him, now that Jack had caught on, he’d have to stop or at least make the time gapes larger so as to lower suspicions. Or at the very minimum come up with a plausible excuse for why he was doing this. Daniel lifted Jacks hand and placed it against his own cheek. “Your hands are always so warm.” Daniel nuzzled against Jack’s palm with a heavy sigh. “I’ll take what I can get.”

Daniel sat with Jacks hand pressed to his cheek for a long time, content to feel his heat and be beside him but he knew his time was running short. Jacks breathing was changing. Not yet awake but not as deep as was safe to stay this way. Daniel placed Jacks hand back on the sofa and shifted up on to his knees. “you’d probably hate me for this. This stupid betrayal of the friendship you’ve offered me.” He sighed again. “I betray us both, god I’m such a coward. Terrified you’ll take the little bit I have of you away; I resort to such nonsense.” Pinching his eyes closed his whispered out the last of his confession to his sleeping friend. “I want so much more of you. This is the last time.” Daniel leaned down and pressed his lips to Jack’s.

Daniel stood and walked out of the room silently berating himself, he needed some space before having to pretend he had been working.

Jack cracked an eye open and smirked to the empty room, Danny could be so easily tricked sometimes. Licking his lips, he found the fait taste of coffee and another flavor that must just be Danny. This was the fifth time in the past two months that Danny had drugged well today was only an attempt, to drug him, at least that he knew of.

He had really only noticed something was up when he realized he kept falling asleep when Danny came to see him, sure fine they were comfortable around each other but he noticed something was off when Danny hadn’t seemed to have gotten very far in the book he was reading actually he has been reading the same one for the past two months and barely seems to be a third of the way through it. That’s just ridiculous, he usually plows through those things.

So, Danny had been drugging him but why, nothing ever seemed out of place of moved. To think that the whole time it had been because Danny was falling in love with Jack was unexpected to say the least. He had almost given up the ghost when Danny’s lips met his. Jack sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, his elbows on his knees as he sank into possible responses.

It wasn’t like he didn’t like the idea of being with Danny, the younger man was adorable and funny when he wanted to be but he just hadn’t thought of it before, was usually more focused on trying to get Danny back out in the world and maybe just maybe hook him up with a chance to get laid.

Daniel walked back into the living room for his mug, the drug would be wearing off in the next half hour or so and he needed to at least have something in the works. Then he could say he just wanted a moments peace to get some work done without being pestered by Simpson’s trivia or angry grumblings at the ballgame in the background, and a fresh mug or at least not a cold one would do a lot in selling that. Daniel froze at the bottom step into the living room. Jack was sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck, something he only did when in deep thought. “You’re awake.” Daniel shrank back from the fear he could hear in his own voice.

“Sure am.” Jack turned to look up at him.

“How long have you been awake?” Daniel tried to sound curious and a little apologetic for not having noticed.

“I came to with something soft and warm in my hand.”

Daniel wanted to sink through the floor, that could have been anytime in the last hour. Instead he tried to make it look like a simple folding of his arms as he wrapped himself into a tight hold. “Did you?”

“Do you always wax such tragic romances?” Jack teased as he stood.

Daniel dropped his head, this hurt in a way he hadn’t thought of, granted he never thought of a scenario where Jack was cracking any sort of joke about it. They had always played out in his head as at minimum a yelling of him to get and stay away or in worst case scenarios blows that let’s be honest probably would have killed him. But a calm joking Jack was somehow far mor painful.

Jack frowned watching Daniel retreat into himself. “Allow me to give you some advice,” Jack took a slow deliberate few step towards Daniel. “If you’re going to kiss someone while they are sleeping and you don’t want to get caught, make sure you don’t have any flavors still on your lips. Especially ones that are easy to trace back to you.”

Daniel sank farther in on himself, his eyes locked on the floor as he mumbled softly. “I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

“Not that I mind,” Jack reached out and tilted Daniel’s chin up. “You got to learn somehow.” He leaned in pulling Danny’s lips into a slow kiss.

The end


	11. Week 9/4 – 9/10/2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this, I don’t really know what it is or what it might belong to but it was a lot of fun to write.

Use these in your scene:

  1. Chipped nail polish
  2. Round glasses
  3. A pale blue typewriter



The woman at the large wooden desk typed quickly and fiercely almost as though she was at war with the pale blue typewrite she was working on. The young man removed his hat and started towards her. Stopping in front of her, he watched her fingers stab the metal keys with such force small flecks of her read nail polish chipped off and flew through the air. “excuse me.” The young man said gently.

The woman slammed the cylinder back into place for the next line, pushing her round glasses back up her nose and looked up at him. “Yes?”

“I have an interview here at eleven.”

“name.”

“Marcus Newfund.”

“She plucked a pen from her desk, scanning a paper to her left, scratched out a name she reached behind her and grabbed a clip board. “have a seat, fill these out and then bring them back to me. Only then will I let them know you have arrived. Do you have a pen or do you need one?”

“No, ma’am, I have my own, thank you.”

“Very good.” She turned back to the typewriter and once again began attacking it. Marcus settled into one of the chairs and pulled his pen from his brief case.


	12. Week 9/11 – 9/17/2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was another one that was just fun for me to put on paper. Its more dialogue driven and we don’t know the two women speaking, it’s something of an ease dropped conversation.

Dialogue prompt: “I saved your life!”

“you pushed me off a building.”

She was glaring down at the paperwork before her. Her back and shoulders tight with tension as she tried to focused only on the questions. Her companion another woman in her thirties was hunched in the chair beside her watching. “So, you’re just not going to talk to me?”

Can I please just get this finished?”

“I could help with that.”

“No. I think you ‘ve helped more than enough for the month.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!”

“Can I just finish this?!”

“Why, what’s your problem?” the first woman huffed, keeping her eyes fixed on the clipboard. “Hey! I saved your life!”

“You pushed me off a building.” She snapped at her companion.

“you’re alive, aren’t you?” the companion scoffed.


	13. Week 9/18 -9/24/2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was playful and a good time to write, I started to notice a bit of a pattern with the supernatural or fantasy elements in my stories but it is what it is. I would kind of like to know a little more about what happened and will happen with these two but at the same time I happy with how it is.

Dialogue prompt: “You’re still here and you’re making pancakes?”

I woke with a pounding headache, though after last night I’d be more surprised if it didn’t. I dragged myself to the edge of the bed and sat up, once the world stopped spinning, I stood and padded my way into the attached bathroom. I filched at the glaring white tile, swearing once again I would change it but knowing I wouldn’t.

I glanced at myself in the mirror while I washed my hands, it wasn’t quite as bad as I thought but it wasn’t great. There was a deep purple blotch under my left eye, a cut to the right of my bottom lip and the bridge of my nose was swollen, I looked as run down as I felt. Time for a soothing cup of tea and a handful of pain killers.

Opening my bedroom door, I could hear sounds coming from my kitchen. Only four steps from the corner and now I could smell pancakes. Turning the corning I found him, hair still standing at odd angles, shirtless in my apron. I had gotten a few good scratches across his back last night. “Your still here,” he turned, revealing a heavy, deep bruise my fist had left on is right jaw. He smiled painfully reviling two chipped fangs, a thick scab had already formed over the broken horn. “and your making pancakes?” I finished genially confused, how could he be standing let alone cooking right now. I felt like absolute shit and he looked worse than me. Though I hadn’t done a full body check on either of us yet. Latter after the pain killers.

His smile brightened and grew showing me a gap next to his left fang where I had apparently managed to knock a tooth out completely. “I thought it was the least I could do, considering the shit show I put you through last night. Coffee?”

Sitting down at the counter with a shrug. “Tea.”

“Coming right up!”

“You are far to load and some...”

He shakes a bottle in front of me, “sorry.” He whispers as I pop off the cap and shake a few pills into my hand.


	14. Week 10/9 - 10/15/2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a piece that looks at how those quiet moment never really stay quiet for very long.

Dialogue prompt: “for god’s sake! Who have you killed now?”

She wiped down the counter with a sigh, it was nice when the house was quiet. Putting the sponge back in its holder, she poured herself a cup of tea and wondered into the Livingroom. Settling on the sofa she traded mug for book and opened where the fraying ribbon indicated.

She sat eyes soaking in the words while she sipped on her tea. That’s when she heard it, her jaw tightened, fast heavy foot falls were pounding up the apartment corridors stairs. She waited; silently hopeful they would continue upward. They did not, leveling out on her floor. She began to hear panicked voices, ones she knew all too well. “the keys, the keys!”

“Is she even home?”

“God, I hope so.” She closed her eyes and wished then away. There was a scrambling at the front door before it opened and slammed shut. “Raven!” they locked the door and turned into the living room only to find her glaring at them over a steaming mug. “Thank god!” the two young men rushed towards her, their coats torn and disheveled, scratches on their faces and hands, eye’s wild with fear and panic.

“You have to …” a heavy thud slammed against the door.

Raven huffed putting down her mug. “It is my day off.”

“I know, we’re sorry but,” another thud landed against the door fallowed by an angry growl.

“For god’s sake! Who have you killed now?” Raven growled standing, whoever was out there was going to break the door if they kept that up.

“That’s just it,” Raven turned back to the young men, “we didn’t manage to.”

Her eye’s sharpened with understanding, she lunged for the coat closet pulling out a pearl handled gun as the front door flew open.


	15. Week 10/16 – 10/22/2019  At the Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Tommy and Merton are back again, this one take place after Merton Was Loved but by no means do you need to have read any of my other Tommy/ Merton stories. I simply reference some characters that are from the previous tales. 
> 
> Having moved to their new city Tommy and Merton are looking for a better place to live with some space for Tommy to run free on those full moon nights, plan a wedding, work full time and try and spend some time together. While out with Lydia for work Merton thinks he might have found a place that could be a solution for 2 of those needs. 
> 
> This story contains public sex & some slight restraint, so now you know.
> 
> This story lines up with other Merton & Tommy stories and as such has been posted separately please fallow the link out to it or continue on to the next week's tale.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086756>


	16. Week 11/13 – 11/19/19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one uses some original characters that I have been working on for close to 20 years now. I have started and rewritten then completely changed format and writing styles on this story about a dozen times now and I’m still struggling to figure out exactly how I should be telling this story. That alone has slowed down the whole process immensely not to mention the creative burn outs and then life just rearing its ugly head.   
> Bill is the Redhaired main male character and he is talking with a miner antagonist, who is he personal main antagonist. They have a complicated and messed up relationship but Bill always tries to take the higher path.

Dialog prompt: “I’d agree with you, but then we’d both be wrong.”

“You’ve followed this girl your entire life and look how far she has led you astray.” The projection of the Prim Minister growled from the last rung of the bridge. Bill’s projection rolled his eyes from the comfortable safety of the grass. “You’re about to go down for a multitude of Murders, conspiracy to commit murder, ties to organized crime,”

“It’s be a crime if we weren’t organized.” Bill scoffed leaning back on his elbows.

“trafficking illegal substances and she is nowhere to be seen.”

Bill sighed exasperated. “See, I’d agree with you but then we’d both be wrong. And where would that leave us? I’ll tell you. Wrong.” Bill leaned forward; placing is arms on his knees. “Also don’t try to make it sound like she vanished into thin air when the only reason she isn’t here is because you didn’t have her transferred over with me. Could you at least try to be more convincing? Thanks, I’d appreciate it.”


	17. Week 11/20 – 11/26/19 Running Wedding Errands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Merton and Tommy!! They really like to talk to me. 
> 
> This one could take place either before or after The Graveyard it doesn’t really matter but they both are around the same time. Though probably a little bit after just because it’s October in this one not that I gave a month in The Graveyard. Ah whatever, they are near each other in time but defiantly after Merton was Loved. 
> 
> Our boys spend an afternoon getting some wedding errands done. 
> 
> This story Fallows other Tommy & Merton stories and as such has been posted separately, please fallow the link out to it or continue on to the next week’s tale.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086912>


	18. Week 11/27 – 12/3/19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really short but another Dialogue driven one that was just fun for me to get on paper.

Write a story that starts with a character fallowing a recipe:

“Okay, four eggs, got’em. Vanilla, got it, sugar, yep, flour, I know I saw it. There it is. What’s next?”

“Cinnamon, clove, butter,”

“yep, yep and yep.”

“milk, parchment paper, a human soul and preheat oven to three fifty.”

“Got it, got it, fresh out of human souls and oven is already preheating.”

“you’re no fun.” His nails scratch over the ingredient list.

“Maybe you’re too predictable. Now do you want to mix and wash dishes or sit and wash dishes?”

“Boo!”

“Mix and wash it is.”


End file.
